The Perfect Boy
by BlueroseSnow
Summary: The school dance is coming up and Marinette would really like to ask Adrien to be her date, but after finding out that her crush already has someone to go with, Marinette and Alya try to find the perfect boy to take her to the special event. Based on the Disney channel original movie 'How To Build A Better Boy' Adrinette along with Marinette x OC and some DJWifi.
1. The Beginning

**Finally it's here, the beginning of the Miraculous How to build a better boy AU.**

 **So as most of you know I try to make my AUs different from the original story so you're in for a lot of surprises. So if you have seen the movie don't worry about it being a blatant copy and for those who haven't seen it if you want to stay completely surprised throughout this story I suggest watching the movie AFTER the story is completed, but if you rather watch it before reading feel free. It's a really great movie.**

 **Either way i hope you enjoy this new Miraculous story 'The Perfect Boy'**

 _The Beginning_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sprawled across her bed fast asleep, once again she didn't once flinch to the sound of her phone's alarm that had been ringing for the pat twenty minutes. Tikki, her kwami, has been trying to wake up the blunette since the minute her alarm first started ringing.

"Marinette wake up, you're going to be late for school...again." The teenager didn't budge an inch, it seemed hopeless until Tikki heard voices and the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs. Tikki quickly zoomed out of sight.

"Marinette's probably oversleeping again, I heard her alarm ring awhile ago. Can you be a dear and get her out of bed Alya?" Sabine said as the auburn haired girl opened the trap door leading up to Marinette's room.

"No problem Mrs. Cheng I'll have her down in a bit." Alya entered the room and walked over to the ladder that lead to her friend's sleeping quarters. "Come on Mar, time to get up." When she didn't get a response she rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb the ladder. Alya wasn't surprised to see that Marinette was still asleep and her alarm buzzing in the corner. This girl was the heaviest sleeper she's ever met.

Luckily for Alya she came prepared, she reached into her bag and pulled out a whistle. Placing the item she took a deep breath and blew. Marinette instantly jumped out of the bed screaming bloody murder.

"AHHHHHH! WH-WHAT HAPPENED?!" Once her heart rate started to slow down she looked around and groaned at the sight of her best friend at the end of her bed who looked her with a smirk while twirling the whistle around her fingers. "Alyaaa you know I hate it when you do that!"

"Not my fault you refuse to wake up in the morning. Now get dress, your mom said your alarm rung over twenty minutes ago. You're gonna be late for school again if you don't hurry up." Alya warned.

"WHAT?!" Marinette grabbed her phone and her eyes grew wide at the realization that her alarm did ring nearly thirty minutes ago. "Not again! I'm gonna be so late!" Instantly, she jumped out of bed and nearly flew down the ladder pass Alya almost tripping in the process.

Already used to Marinette's morning freak outs, Alya casually climbs down the ladder while the blunette rushed to get ready for the day. "I'll be downstairs waiting girl."

Marinette nodded, once the lady blogger was no longer presence she called for her kwami. When Tikki appeared she glared at the red bug. "Tikki why didn't you wake me up??"

Tikki stared at the girl with a blank expression as she continue to rush with getting her things together. The kwami simply sighed while shaking her head.

Marinette said her goodbyes to her parents then she and Alya exited the bakery. Not having enough time to stop and eat breakfast, her dad made sure to pack her a couple of bagels to eat on the way and she shared one with Alya. The two girls waked together across the street and over to the school building.

"So Nino told you that his dad is back from his overseas trip for the rest of the week?" Marinette asked after taking another bite of her bagel.

"Yeah he said there was something he had to do back home." Alya responded while finishing the rest of her bagel. "Plus he said it was a great excuse for him to come see him and his brother. He missed them way more than Nino thought he would. Of course no matter where he goes work has to follow him so he's cooped up in his office sometimes and he doesn't let Nino or Chris anywhere near it. At least that's what he told me."

Marinette nodded and finished the rest of her bagel as well before tossing the bag in a nearby trash can. When they arrived at the front of the school someone was currently putting up a banner at the entrance advertising for the school dance that was occurring that weekend. Right below was written in big bold letters: Bring a date.

"So Mari?" Alya started while they walked up the steps. "You thinking about asking anyone to the dance. A certain blonde model perhaps?"

"Ask A...Adrien to the dance?" Marinette swooned at the thought of her and Adrien dancing under the moonlight from the schools opened roof. It seemed like a dream, but she quickly brushed the thought away. "Even if I could sum up the courage to ask him Alya, I seriously doubt he would say yes..."

"You'll never know if you don't try Marinette. It's better to know for sure instead of not knowing at all. Plus I seriously doubt he'll flat out say no."

Marinette sighs, she knows how this is going to go. Alya's not going to let her get out of trying to ask Adrien to the dance without a decent excuse of why she couldn't. "Okay...I'll ask him next time I see him."

"Um...I think you might get that chance sooner rather than later." Alya tilts her head to the other side of the courtyard.

When Marinette follows her gaze she nearly chokes at the sight of Adrien Agreste heading in their direction. Staring in her directly at her, he continued to approach the blunette. "W..Why is he heading this way?!"

"Now that I think about it, aren't the two of you working on an assignment together for science class?" Alya reminded.

Marinette's face became two shades paler. How could she forget the assignment she and Adrien were supposed to be working on together?

"Oh no he probably thinks I'm a huge dunce." Marinette screamed in her mind. "He'll never want to work on a project with me again! We'll never get married and he won't ever want me to go near another one of his photo shoots and-!!!"

"Hi Marinette. Hi Alya." The green eyed boy greeted interrupting Marinette's thoughts. "How are you girls doing today?"

"Oh we're good. Right Marinette?" Alya addressed her spazzing friend. Marinette gave a slight nod, she couldn't stop staring at the blonde boy who smiled down at her allowing her to get lost in his dreamy emerald color eyes.

"So Mari...I wanted to ask if you had time to stop by the library this morning to get a head start on the assignment. I know it's not due until next week, but you know how my busy schedule can be." Adrien chuckled slightly and Marinette was sure her heart would burst at any second. "I want to use as much time as I can grab to work on the project with you."

Marinette blinked, she might have stayed paralyzed if Alya hadn't bumped her arm to get her to respond. "Y...Yes! You're perfectly fine...I-I mean THAT'S perfectly fine. Not that you aren't perfect or fine though...I..I mean..!!"

Adrien blinked at the blunette's rambling and gave a small smile. He had to be honest, he found Marinette's nervous rambles pretty cute.

"Well I'm going t go hang out with Nino before class starts." Alya announced as she prepared to leave the pair. "I'll see you guys in class." She sent a knowing look towards Marinette and continued to walk the other way.

Adrien gestured to the steps offering Marinette to walk up the steps first. "Shall we?" Marinette hoped he didn't noticed her face turning scarlet as she nodded and proceeded to go up the steps with the blonde following behind.


	2. Hopeful Chance

_Hopeful Chance_

 _Marinette POV_

How can any human being be so perfect? His hair look as golden as the morning sun, his eyes sparkle such a bright green that they put the rarest emeralds to shame, and his voice...just hearing it feels like I'm listening to a song sung by an angel.

"Um...Marinette?"

Yes my angel?

"Marinette??"

Huh...what?

"Marinette?!" I jumped out of my trance and looked over at Adrien, who I just realized has been trying to get my attention. "Are you okay? I was asking what you thought of my idea for the science project."

My face starts to burn and I pray that Adrien doesn't notice. "I'm sorry...I...was j-just...lost in thought. What was your idea again?"

"Well...I thought we could try experiment with certain elements of the periodic table and try to explain the different reactions and outcomes they have on one another."

"That...that sounds great. We should try that." I started writing down his idea in my notebook and picked up my textbook to flip to the periodic table. I can feel Adrien staring at me for so.e reason, but I'm too embarrassed to look him in the eye after my daydreaming.

"Hey Marinette? Are you going to the dance?" He asked suddenly.

I froze, I wasn't expecting that question from him and honestly I'm not too sure how to reply. "I haven't fully decided yet, but it sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Do you...plan on going with anyone if you do?"

This was it, my chance to ask Adrien to be my date to the dance. It was practically given to me! Now all I have to do is ask him the simple question. It can't be that hard right?

"Actually I was thinking of going with...with...m-my friends. I didn't really have anyone else in mind."

WHAT AM I DOING?!!

"Oh okay...well it would really be fun if you do consider to go." He smiled and I felt like my heart would explode. "Just out of curiosity though. If someone did...ask you to the dance...would you say yes?"

"Well...yeah I would, but I doubt anyone would ask me..." I looked down at my textbook, hoping the embarrassment on my face wasn't so visible.

"Well what if I asked-" The bell had rung, which meant it was time for students to head towards their first class. Adrien sighed and packed his things into his bag and I did the same. "Do you want to continue our project after school?"

"Yeah that would be fine." While we walked out the library and towards our first class, I couldn't help but wonder what Adrien was about to say before the bell had rung.

Normal POV

During their lunch period, Marinette and Alya grabbed their trays and found an empty table for the two of them to sit.

"...and then we went to class." Marinette finished explaining what happened that morning to Alya. "Once again, I completely blew my chances with Adrien..."

Alya watched her friend bang her head on the table in frustration. "Girl you're overreacting, I don't think you completely blew your chances. Just go up to him and try again."

"Alya do you have any idea how hard it was to ask him the first time?" Marinette sighed and began moving her food around with her fork. "Let's face it...it's hopeless."

"I wouldn't say that so soon. When's the last time you checked your phone?"

"Um...this morning. Why?"

"Check it now."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her friend before pulling her phone out of her pocket and unlocking the screen. There wasn't much there, a few notifications, reminders, and a text from Adrien.

Wait...a text from Adrien??!

Marinette screeched and nearly threw her phone in the air and scrambled to get it. She frantically clicked on the message and read what it said.

A: Hi Marinette, this is Adrien. I got your number from one of our friends cause I wanted to ask you something. Its about the dance. Can you meet me at the front of the school this afternoon?

"W-what but h-how...and w-when???" Marinette was finding it hard to function.

"Calm down girl." Alya chuckled slightly. "What did Adrien say?"

"He...he says that he has something to ask me and to meet him at the front of the school." Marinette stared at her best friend. "Wait a minute how did you know I had a text from Adrien."

"Well...he might have asked me for your number during our last class together." Alya replied with a grin. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure but this proves it! Adrien wants to ask you to the dance!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"What else would he want to talk to you about involving the dance?"

"Maybe he needed advice on what to wear, although I doubt he would need help with that he always looks so amazing..."

"Marinette...focus." Alya snapped her fingers in front of the blunette to catch her attention. "For once have a little faith that there's a possibility Adrien could be into you. You need to stop being so negative."

Marinette thought about what Alya was saying and she was right. She needed to look on the bright side of things and have a little hope. "You're right Alya, I should have hope I'll text him back right now." She typed the message agreeing to meet him, but hesitating in hitting the send button, before she could try to think of a way out Alya reached over and pressed it instead. "Alya??!"

"You hesitated." The blogger said simply. "I'm not letting you back out of this."

Marinette groaned, but couldn't help feeling a bit giddy on the inside. She couldn't wait until the afternoon. Unknown to her a certain red head with glasses had been listening to most of the conversation. She pulled out her phone and began texting a certain blonde.


	3. New Beau

**Helllloooooo**

 **So first I want to say that I went and edited the first chapter so now instead of it being Alya's dad it's gonna be Ninos**

 **How will this work you ask? Well read and find out!**

 _New Beau_

Alya POV

I'm shaking my head at my BFF right now who hasn't calmed down since we arrived at the front of the school. We're currently waiting on Adrien who asked Mari to meet him in front cause he needed to ask her a question that he feels he had to ask in person rather than text it to her, but I'm positive I already know what he wants to ask.

All the signs were there, when he asked me for her number, the slight blush he had on his face, the way he chuckled nervously after each sentence, and how he kept rubbing the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed to the fact that I pretty much knew what he was planning to do.

I've always known that Adrien might have a thing for Marinette. Not to the extent that she likes him of course, but I can see it. That's why I always keep telling Mari to have hope. One day he'll see how special she is and then they'll both be happy.

Although, maybe I should try to keep Mar from hyperventilating before he even gets here.

"I don't know Alya..." She started to speak. "What if it's not about the dance, maybe he has to ask me about the project."

I rolled my eyes. "Mari...for the hundred time, if this were about anything else he would have told you in that text. Don't you dare try to chicken out at the last second."

"I'm not chickening out! I'm just trying to keep other possibilities open so I dont get my hopes up."

I sighed before I noticed someone walking in our direction. "Well we're about to find out in a second."

Her eyes widened almost as if they were going to pop when she noticed Adrien walking in our direction. He approached us with a smile. "Hi Marinette, Hi Alya."

I waved while Mari stuttered out her greeting. "H..Hi Adrien."

"I'm really glad you came to meet me here Marinette. I've been wanting to ask you something and I had to do it in person." I'm a few feet away from them but I can still hear everything. "Marinette? Will you go to-"

"Adrikiiiiins!" Chloe appears and throws herself on to Adrien. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey Chloe." He greeted her nicely, sometimes I feel like Adrien's too nice for his own good. "Can you give me a minute, there's something important I need to talk to Marinette about."

"She can wait." Chloe bumps Marinette to the side. "This can't."

I grabbed Marinette's arm helping her regain her balance. I never understood why Chloe acted this way or why she seemed to have it out for Marinette before I ever came to this school, but that girl is beyond a pain in my head.

Adrien sighed. "What is it Chloe?"

"You and I are going to the dance together! Isn't that great?!"

I raised my eyebrow at the blonde and looked over at Marinette who looked just as confused as I was. Just what was she up to now?

Adrien also seemed just as confused as the two of us. "Chloe what are you talking about?"

"Well I may have mentioned to Mother that I didn't have anyone to go to the dance with. She mentioned this to your dad and he told her that you didn't have a date either and he thinks the two of us should go."

Marinette and I both dropped our jaws at this statement.

"My...father said this?" Adrien said as he looked conflicted.

"Yes! He thinks we'll be a perfect pair. We'll be the main attention at the dance and it's great publicity. Don't you agree?"

Adrien looked down at the ground for a moment, then back at Chloe. "Of...course.."

"Wonderful! Now that that's out of the way you can tell Marinette what you want to tell her now." She stepped aside with a devious look on her face.

I already know what's about to happen as Adrien gives Marinette somewhat of an apologetic look. "I wanted to ask if...we could go to the park to work out our hypothesis for the project..." he chuckled nervously.

It broke my heart to see all hope just drain from Mari's face in that split second. "The...the project?" She asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah...I guess I'm a little clueless about it."

"Yeah, no kidding..." I spat under my breath, sadly it went unheard.

Adrien noticed that his car had shown up, luckily saving him from any sort of lip he was going to get from me. "Well...I'll see you later Marinette."

Once Adrien was in his car, Chloe who hasn't dropped her smirk walks up to Marinette. "I hope you weren't hoping on going to the dance with Adrien. How silly of you to think that someone like him would ask out someone as boring as you." Chloe laughed. "As if anyone would want to go to the dance with you, what a joke!"

I was about to give Chloe a piece of my mind, but Marinette had spoke up before I could. "W...Well...the jokes on you Chloe, cause I already HAVE a boyfriend!"

Wait what?!

Chloe's eyes widened for a second until her expression eased back into a smirk. "Oh really? What's his name?"

"M..Mason!" What was she doing?!

"Strange...I don't ever remember a 'Mason' being at our school."

"That's because he doesn't go to our school, his dad travels and he's in...Canada."

Chloe starts laughing. "Interesting how we're just hearing about this now probably because he DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!"

"What's the matter Chloe? Are you afraid Mason and I will take away your precious spotlight at the dance?"

As crazy as this ordeal is, it was very satisfying to see Chloe's irritated face at Maris comment just now. "In your dreams Dupain-Cheng, I'm going to tell everyone about your little 'date' and when he doesn't show up you'll be humiliated."

Chloe begins to storm off. Once she's out of ear shot I decide to ask the big question I've been waiting to ask. "So...who exactly is this new beau of yours that you neglected to tell me about?"

"Alya..." Marinette turns towards my direction with the palest face I've ever witnessed. "...I have absolutely no idea."


	4. Creation

_Creation_

Normal POV

At Marinette's house, Alya sat on her chaise while Marinette paced back in forth wondering what she was going to do to fix her sudden predicament.

"What was I thinking?! Why did I pretend to have a boyfriend?! If Adrien finds out and sees that I was lying he'll never speak to me again!" Marinette scolded herself. "M...Maybe it's not too late, maybe I can tell Chloe that I was just joking, I mean she'll hold it over my head, but I rather deal with that then the utter humiliation I'd have to face with Adrien."

Alya's phone buzzed and she checked her notification. "Um...I don't think that's an option. She's already posted it on her social media."

"What?!" Marinette ran over to her chaise and stared at her friend's screen wide eyed.

Looking forward to seeing your date at the dance that you told me so much about @marinettedesigned. I can't believe you've kept this boyfriend of yours hidden for so long.

"Well maybe too many people haven't seen it yet." Marinette tried to convince herself.

"Mar...she's got over 100,000 followers and over a thousand likes on that post alone." Alya stated.

Marinette's face grew pale and she looked like she was about to pass out. "What am I gonna do Alya?!"

"Just find a new date before the dance. If you show up with someone, no one will think you lied."

"No..that won't work. Chloe will figure out that I lied about him being my boyfriend then, not to mention I gave a name and I said he was from Canada." Marinette fell onto her chaise and groaned into her pillow.

Alya thinks for a moment before coming up with a solution. "Come on girl get up." She says tugging on the blunette's arm. "We're heading over to Nino's place."

"Why?" Marinette mumbled.

"I'm trying to help you fix this. Now do you want my help or not?"

Marinette sighed and stood up from her chaise. She grabbed her bag off her desk and the two of them headed downstairs and out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~

"You want to do what?" Nino was baffled at Alya's question when her and Marinette entered his home.

"We need to use your dad's computer to create an AI account that can respond to messages on social media." Alya repeated. "Marinette is kind of in a situation and we need to create a fake online boyfriend for her."

Nino shook his head. "I'm sorry dudettes, but my dad is very strict about his work. He doesn't even let me go into his office over there." He gestured to the door with a passcode lock.

"Okay I'll use my computer then, we just need to get into the system long enough to create the fake account. You said your dad works for a legit gaming company. I'm sure they have the tech to pull it off."

When Nino still looked unsure Marinette decided to chime in. "If you do this for us I'll make sure you get free desserts at the bakery for an entire week!"

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Only a week?"

Marinette groaned. "A month?"

"I will say...there is nothing better than free food." Nino said to himself. "Okay fine, just be careful alright?"

"Awesome! Thanks Nino!" Alya said as she pulled out her laptop and headed for Ninos living room with Marinette. "Okay so I've gotten a few tips from Max about hacking into the server so this will only take a moment." She opens her computer and begins logging into the system. "Wow there's a bunch of firewalls here, they must really not want anyone to know about their new games. This is going to take a littlelonger than I thought."

"Well my dad won't be home for a couple of hours so have until then." Nino said from the side. "You girls want anything to drink?"

They nodded and Nino headed into the kitchen to get their beverages. About an hour an fifteen minutes later Alya was able to bypast the system.

"Finally we're in!" She exclaimed. "Looks like some sort of government agency game, must really be good to have so much protection on it."

"Okay so what's next?" Matinette asked.

"We create your boy and program him to respond to people like a normal person. That way everyone will think he's real and when the dance comes we'll say that he had some important last minute emergency and he couldn't make it." Alya began typing and continued to explain. "With this system we can program him to make phone call, talk, text, and even video chat. This technology is really nuts!"

Marinette pulled Alya into a hug. "You really are the best Alya!"

"Yeah I know." Alya smiled. "Alright, let's start putting in his information. His name is Mason, he lives in Canada...hmm..." she squinted at the screen. "Mission objective? Um...school dance?" She typed it in. "State your commander? Hmm...Ma-ri-nette."

Once Alya was finished she turnedto Marinette. "Okay now give me your best description of what the perfect guy would be." Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Alya stopped her. "...and don't you dare say Adrien. If we want this to work you need to aim higher."

"Oh okay.." Marinette stood up and began to slowly pace the living room floor. "Well he'd be tall, but not TOO tall you know? Just about a head taller than me." She said and Alya typed it down. "He'd be blonde...wait...no...he'd have jet black hair and green eyes-NO let's make his eyes blue, and they would have this spark in them almost like they were made of electricity."

Alya nods impressed by the description. "Also he's super cute, but he doesn't know it."

Both girls looked at each other knowingly "Which makes him even cuter!" They said together and laughed.

"He would have this bad boy vibe about him, but it wouldn't be what ppl seemed." Marinette continued. "In reality, he's really sweet, brave, and with just one look he'd know EXACTLY how I'm feeling." She stopped walking. "When he looks into my eyes and pulls me close, it would be like the world around us would just disappear." Her hand was placed near her heart. "...and at the dance when he finaly leans in to kiss me...it'll be the most perfect kiss...one that I surely won't ever forget..."

Alya had stopped typing and was instead staring at Marinette, amazed at her description. "Wow...you really thought about this haven't you?"

"I guess I have..." Marinette said blushing. "So how is it looking."

"Im...almost...done!" Alya typed her final word and submitted. "This is amazing it's actually creating a digital image of your guy based off the info...and he looks...real!"

Marinette walked over to the couch and looked at Alya's laptop screen. There she saw the most gorgeous male she's ever seen, she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"It's...it's him..." Marinette stated in awe.

"Hello Marinette." The boy greeted with his beautiful smile and reached out his hand. Marinette unconsciously began to reach her hand out towards the screen. She felt drawned to the boy and she longed to touch him.

When her finger made contact with the screen a large shock of electricity coursed through her causing Marinette to fall to the ground.

_

 **A/N:** **@marinettedesigned is actually Marinettes OFFICIAL account on Instagram! So if you have one too GO FOLLOW HER!**


	5. What Just Happened?

**Did you guys stick around for more?**

 **I hope so cause here it is!**

 _What Just Happened?_

Alya POV

Okay so I am very unsure of what the heck just happened. Marinette just touched the computer screen and this electric shock came out of nowhere.

I crouched next to my best friend on the floor. "Oh my god Mar! Are you okay?" She's staring off into space and for a moment I'm terrified to think we might have to take her to a hospital. "Marinette say something please!"

"I saw him Alya...I saw Mason." She says with a dreamy sigh. "He was so...perfect."

If this wasn't Marinette's natural state on a daily basis, I'm pretty sure I'd be much more concerned. I grabbed her hand and helped her off the ground. I fan away some of the smoke to discover that my laptop was fried. You got to be KIDDING me!

"Was that door opened before?" Marinette pointed over to Nino's dad's office. The door that was secured from a passcoded lock was now wide open. When we looked inside there was a system board on the wall that was in smoke just as bad as my computer.

"Uh oh..." I said inspecting the damage. "I think we might have fried some circuits..."

"Hey what are you girls doing in heeeeEEEERRRRE!!!" Nino freaked out behind us as soon as he saw his dad's technology fried. "What the heck did you guys do?!"

"Nino calm down, it's...not as bad as you think." I tried to convince him to calm him down, but sadly it wasn't working."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! ALYA my dad is going to be here any second and you expect me to CALM DOWN?!"

Right on cue, we heard footsteps outside of the apartment and the someone was trying to open the door. We all tensed at the same time knowing that we needed to think of something fast, luckily Nino's dad always took his time trying to get the door open.

"We need you to distract him!" I said quickly before pushing Mari through the door into the office. "Do whatever you can to keep him out of this room."

"How do you expect me to do that?!

"You're a smart guy Nino I'm sure you'll think of something. Can ypu just please do this for me?" I pleaded hoping that that would be enough to get him to do it and he finally gave in.

"Alright fine, but on one condition." He said as he held up his finger.

"Okay fine, I'll give you free dinner at my mom's restaurant for a month."

"No that's not what I want."

"What is it then?"

"I want you to be my date for the school dance."

With everything that was happening right now, I was thrown off pretty far for him to suddenly ask me out like this. "Wait...what?"

"Clocks ticking." Nino says gesturing towards the front door.

"Okay fine! Just do it!" I pushed him towards the direction of the front door and went inside the room with Marinette closing the door behind us.

Right as the door closes, we can hear footsteps getting closer from down the hall outside. "Hey son, how's it going?" We can hear Nino's dad talking to him right outside the room.

"Everything's good dad, just...chillin." I can already hear Nino struggling to keep his act up, hopefully he can keep it up long enough so we can escape.

"Alright then, well I've got some work to do so I'll be in my office if you need me." I tensed when the footsteps began to get closer.

"Wait Dad!" Nino practically shouted. "You know, you've been working really hard maybe you should take a load off."

"That's nice son, but I really should-"

"I insist!" It sounded like Nino was taking him back into the living room as their voices and footsteps began getting quieter.

For about fifteen minutes we sat in the room in complete silence. Marinette leaned over and whispered. "Do you think he's gone?"

"I'm not sure.." I answered and that's when there was a knock on the door.

We opened it and there Nino stood looking somewhat relieved, but I could tell he was still freaking out a little. I looked over towards the living room and there was his dad sitting on the couch fast asleep while the radio was playing some sort of smooth jazz.

"This track always get him to go to sleep." Nino said, "Works everytime."

"That's great." Marinette whispered cheerfully, then pointed at the office. "Now how do we fix this?"

"Fix it? I don't even know what IT IS!" Nino sounded frustrated.

"Calm down." I rested my hands on his shoulders. "I'll call Max and ask him to meet you her tomorrow. You guys have a free period together right? He'll know what to do."

"Okay fine, let's just get you guys out of here before dad sees you, I'll try to keep him out of the office until tomorrow." We all tiptoed passed the living and right to the front door. "Oh and remember our deal." Marinette gave Nino a thumbs up and went out the door, then he turned to me. "That means you too."

"You know Nino...if you had asked me any other time I would have said yes anyway." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek catching him by surprise. "See ya tomorrow."


	6. Mason

**If you want to know what Mason looks like there is a picture of him on the cover for this story**

 **Thanks KrystalKate2350**

 _Mason_

Marinette POV

Well yesterday turned out to be a complete disaster and now I'll have to deal with being the laughing stock at school all because I don't have a date to the dance. Alya and I walked together from my home over to the school entrance.

"Maybe it's not too late to be homeschooled." I thought out loud.

Alya sighed. "Marinette, it's not that serious. Just come clean about the whole boyfriend thing, I doubt any of our friends are really going to care."

"Yeah, but what about Adrien? I don't think I can survive the embarrassment I'll feel facing him when he realizes that I lied about having a boyfriend. It'll be even worse if he finds out I said it because he was going to the dance with Chloe." I groaned into my palms.

"Girl chill, I'm sure everyone's forgotten about it already you need to relax." Alya patted my back to comfort me.

My heart almost stopped when I saw a blonde near the entrance of the school scrolling through his phone. I was about to make a run for it in the other direction, but it was too late, he already spotted the two of us.

He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket and walked in our direction. I felt myself wanting to jump in the nearest bush, but Alya had her grip on my jacket keeping me in place. "Oh no you don't." She whispered.

Adrien approached us, still smiling with that gorgeous smile of his. "Hey Alya." He looked around for a moment as if he was searching for someone. "Have you seen Nino by any chance?"

"Nino's still at his place, he's doing me a favor. He'll probably be here later in the afternoon." Alya replied.

"Oh okay." He looked over to me, and I really wish I was hiding in that bush. "Hi Marinette."

"H..Hi..." I managed to stutter a gretting. Why did he have to have this effect on me?

"So...um...I heard you were dating somebody." My life is so over. "I'm glad you have someone to take you to the dance...I hope you have fun."

I wanted to run across the street and drown myself in the park fountain. If there was any possible chance I had of being with Adrien it was definitely gone now, especially once he finds out that the whole thing was a lie.

I sighed, it was best to tell the truth now before this got out of hand, even if it cost me what could possibly be left of my dignity. "Actually...Adrien, the truth is I don't really have-"

I wasn't able to finish what I was about to say since I was tackled at the side by Rose who was followed by Juleka and the rest of our friends.

"Marinette is it true that you're dating someone?!" Rose beamed up at me.

"Congratulations." Juleka smiled.

"I knew you'd fine someone special." Mylene voiced.

Alix punched my shoulder and I winced from the slught pain. "Why'd you keep this from us Mar?" She said with a smirk.

I can feel the sweat dripping from my face as I realized the situation was getting more out of hand by the second. "Girls the thing is I don't actually..."

"You're boyfriend Mason, is so nice!" Rose said happily. "How come you didn't mention him before?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"He friend requested me this morning!" Rose took out her phone revealing a picture of Mason who had a profile on social media.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Alya wondering if she had something to do with this, but she looked just as shocked and confused as I was.

"Did you make this profile?" I whispered to Alya for confirmation.

"No I didn't." She answered and continued to observe the screen. "He's already connected to half the school."

"Oh please as if Marinette has a boyfriend." Everyone looked over at Chloe who was approaching us. " Admit it Dupain-Cheng, you created a fake profile to try to cover up the fact that you don't have a date to the dance."

"No I didn't Chloe." I said irritated at her very presence, plus I don't like being accused of something I didn't do.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." Chloe gave a wicked smile, as if she had already won. Even though I was telling the truth, I wasn't sure how to prove it. Mason wasn't real, but if Alya and I didn't make the profile, then who did?

That's when a motorcycle had driven up right near the front of the school. It caught everyone's attention, including mine. The boy stepped off his bike and removed his helmet setting it on the seat. When he turned around I gasped from utter shock because standing right there in all of his pretty boy glory was Mason.

Yes..MY Mason as in the one that I created on the computer who SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!!!

I tried to convince myself that it was just a coincidence, there's no way that that's the same guy. It's just someone who looked...almost exactly like him.

At least that's what I thought until the two of us made eye contact. He smiled and I felt my heart beat rapidly out of control, especially when he began to walk towards my direction never breaking his stride as he continued to look directly at ME.

I looked up into his eyes that were the same exact ones that I saw on the computer screen. He was inches away and he smelled like a fresh new car! What kind of cologne does this boy wear??

"M..Mason?" I said curiously

"Hello Marinette, it's so good to see you." He said.

"Yeah...it's good to see you too...here..at the school..." Existing! "W..What ARE you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said casually.

"I think she meant HOW exactly are you here?" Alya spoke and looked over at the motorcycle. "...and driving a bike for that matter."

"My dad got a job transfer and we moved last night! Surprise!" He said excitedly. "I also recieved my international license."

"Hi there Mason." Chloe stepped up and greeted Mason. I can sense a hint of flirtation in her tone and it wss ticking me off.

"Hello @theofficialchloebourgeois on Instagram" Mason said politely.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay? Anyways...are you and Marinette really dating?"

"No." Mason answered simply. Everyone looked at him confused and my shoulders slumped as I felt the embarrassment sink in. My life was officially over.

Chloe laughed then turned to me with that same evil hrin on her face looking more evil by the minute. I braced myself for her insults, that was until...

"It's more than dating." Mason spoke up stopping Chloe in her tracks. "You know...when you find that special person and you imagine your entire life with them and you'll do anything to keep them safe and happy. You never want to leave their side for as long as you walk the earth." My heart beats rapidly as I watch him reach over and grab a hold of both of my hands. He stares right back at me with that same loving expression as before. "That's what I feel with Marinette."

Mason kisses my hands and I started to feel my knees go weak. He must have sensed it, since he reached over and held me by the waist keeping me standing straight.

Everyone awed at the affection and Chloe simply scoffed. "Ugh Whatever eventually you'll see just how much you're wasting your time. Come on Sabrina." She walked towards the entrance while Sabrina followed.

"Are you well Marinette?" Mason asked looking at me.

"Y..Yeah I..I'm fine thanks..Mason?" I still couldn't function that this was actually happening.

"Alright then, well I'm going to get registered and I'll meet you in class." He releases me and turns towards the crowd. "Could someone lead me to the administration office?"

Everyone admittedly volunteers and I watch Mason be dragged off into the school.

"Wow Mari, Mason is a really cool guy." Adrien spoke from behind, I nearly jumped at the sound since I had forgotten he had been there this whole time. "I wish that someday I could have what you two have with each other. You're very lucky and I'm happy you were able to find someone." He looked at the ground for a moment. "I should probably head to class, I'll see you around."

I waved absentmindedly at his retreating figure. Once he was out of earshot I turned to Alya. "Please tell me that I'm hallucinating and what happened didn't just happen!"

"I wish I could girl, but you're not." Alya looked just as confused as I felt.

I tug on the end of my pigtails as the reality of the situation truly dawns on me. "What the heck is happening?!"

"Not sure, but one things for sure I'm going to find out. Come on." She grabs my arm and drags me into the school.


End file.
